Nakunaru
by FaizeVandione
Summary: "Then... Ryoji... I have one request..."  "Anything... Minato-kun..."  "Let us spend one final night... as one."  Ryoji was a part of me, so aren't the feelings we share the same?  Ryoji/Minato   Akihiko/Minato.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this story fails. It's written practically off the top of my head with no proof reading/editing yet. **  
><strong>Constructive critisism is welcome, but do bear in mind this is incomplete. <strong>  
><strong>I just love the idea of this pairing, ever since i played the game.. so here's what my creativity made... this mush of i don't know what. xD<strong>

**Oh and italics are thinking, if that's not already obvious. xDD  
><strong>

Yumeji.

_Alone._

_I feel...empty._

_Thanatos..._

_Death..._

_Ryoji._

"Minato-kun..."  
>"...Ryoji?" my eyes fluttered open, and there I saw his face.<br>"I'm lonely." he said softly. I reached my hand out to his face. He smiled down at me.

_Lonely..._

_So lonely..._

"Can't we... become one again?" I whispered, unable to really speak. He just continued to look at me with the same smile.

"Strange..." he said quietly as he moved closer to my face.  
>"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked.<br>"I'm doing this because you want it... or maybe it's because I do..." he replied, i looked at him with a pained smile.  
>"Aren't... they the same..?" I asked.<br>"Maybe so." he licked my neck and I let out a slight whimper. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head and smiled a little.

_Even now..._

_I'm so alone..._

_...because..._

_...This is all a dream._

He stopped and looked at me, the seconds seemed to last hours.  
>"Ryoji...Why?" I clung to him tighter.<br>"You should know why, Minato-kun." he kissed me lightly once more...

I sat up in my bed, finding myself in tears. _I should know... I do know... but... he's not the same._ I dragged myself up out of my bed to my desk and picked up my Evoker. I held the gun up to the side of my head - and with the sound of glass shattering - I summoned Thanatos - I summoned Death. My eyes remained closed for a moment.  
>"Death. You, may have been born in my soul... but you're not the same as him." I opened my eyes to see a hand extended to me. "What's this? Consoling me?" I asked, looking at it as I chuckled lightly. The pained smile from my dream spreading across my face one again. I took Thanatos' hand and he vanished. <em>Another thing created from my heart... just like those dreams... just like him...<em> I dragged myself back into my bed, i didn't feel like going to school. I didn't want to see anyone... especially not him.

_I guess... In a way... I prefer it... Just like this..._

Saihen Genjitsu

I rested, until there was loud banging on the door.  
>"I'm sorry, it's me, Yukari. Are you alright? You weren't at school today." I stayed silent, but sat up in my bed. "Sorry, I'm coming in." she said, I waited for her; the door swinging open and her form swiftly stepping in. I looked up at her. From the shocked look she had, I could tell my face was pale - and it wasn't surprising considering the night I'd had.<br>"I'm fine, just feeling a little ill." I said quietly, my expression plain as ever. She seemed to stare long and hard at me.  
>"I'll tell everyone we're not going to Tartarus tonight." I wanted to object, but with the condition I was in, it made sense. She left after once again telling me to rest. I lay there, silent, just thinking. Maybe I should go and see him tonight... but then... what would that achieve?<br>"Ryoji..." I breathed, turning over.

Night fell and I awoke from another similar dream. I lie in silence, waiting to hear someone, but there was no sound. So I headed into the hallway; down the stairs and out of the dorm. It wasn't too late, so I had expected one of the seniors to be here - but no. _I have to see him._

_Ryoji..._

_The emptiness..._

_The darkness..._

There was rain. A downpour. I didn't own an umbrella, but I didn't care.

_Help me..._ In my heart; a plea for help. My cry or his? Our feelings... aren't they the same?...

I kept up a fast pace, until I was outside his house. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I went to knock harder and the door swang open. Had he forgotten to close it properly? I stepped inside; it was pitch black, all except for a small candle and flitting near it - a small butterfly. I walked into the small room. As the breeze followed me, the candle flickered. I caught a glimpse of Ryoji's face. As I stepped closer, I heard a splash. I stepped in something? Water, maybe? I looked down at my feet. It was too dark to tell. I bent down and put a few of my fingers at my feet. It felt warm, which was odd. As I stood back up, I saw. As I came to the realisation of what was in fact on my fingers, lightning struck, his face and body all clearly visible. I heard a small cough.  
>"R-Ryoji?... Ryoji!" I leapt forward, touching him; caressing his face, his hair. "I'm here. It's me... Ryoji..." I held his face to look at mine. My eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness and the small light of the candle.<br>"I...I'm so glad... and... I'm sorry..." he whispered.

With one more flash of lightning in the darkly lit room I shot up in the bed. I couldn't help but cry. The pain of these dreams. The pain of the loneliness inside me... the pain of feeling reality slowly slip through my fingers - unable to distinguish the difference between my real life and my dreams...  
>"Ryoji..."<p>

Rannyuusha

Someone barged into my room. My vision was hazy. Tears were all that filled my eyes.  
>"Minato. Are you alright?" I couldn't mistake that voice, but it was the last person I needed to see me this way... Akihiko. I continued to cry quietly. "What happened?" he asked, curiosity and panic both detectable in his voice. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to him.<br>"J-Just a nightmare... sorry if I disturbed you." I smiled weakly and he came over to me, pulling me to my feet and embracing me.  
>"It's okay, Minato." he said softly. Though it was a strange thing for Akihiko to do, i couldn't deny that his arms around me felt so comforting. I let out a small sigh with a deep breath and Akihiko let go, muttering some words of apology.<br>"It's fine." I said, smiling a little more genuinely. In the dark, it wasn't very visible, but I was sure I could see a small blush on his face. "No need to be embarrassed." I teased, mainly to please myself, i guess. Akihiko looked away.  
>"Is this why you weren't at school?" he asked, quite bluntly actually. I stepped back.<br>"Kinda." I said quietly.  
>"What does Ryoji mean to you?" I looked wide-eyed at Akihiko.<br>"W-What? Nothing, rea-"  
>"You call his name. When you sleep." he folded his arms and looked at me. "Really, what is he to you?"<br>"He's a part of me, Akihiko-senpai. Imagine losing a part of yourself - not a friend like Shinjiro - and tell me what you'd feel." I said. "You can't can you? Because you don't know how it feels! You could never understand." My voice got quieter towards the end as I turned away.  
>"Sorry." Akihiko sighed. "I didn't intend to rile you up." he patted me on the head lightly. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.. for school."<br>I honestly felt like crying all over again. He hid it, but I knew what i'd said had hurt him. He may have a rough exterior, but he's sensitive... I've come to know that over my time here. Akihiko closed the door and put a hand to his head. Muttering insults directed only at himself as he crossed the hall back to his room.

I headed down the hallway after picking up my bag in the morning. Through the window I noticed Akihiko already leaving, I wasn't suprised. I didn't really expect him to want to go with me like usual.. I walked down the stairs, greeting everyone before heading out to catch the train also. Since really there was no point in sitting around.

I got off at Port Island station, to walk to the school and that's when I saw him. I didn't hope to see him this early. I stopped dead in my tracks when he looked at me. _Ryoji... Why did he have to be here now?_ I closed my eyes, willing any kind of movement from my body, but nothing would happen. I opened my eyes again to see him even closer, walking towards me.  
>"Good morning, Minato-kun." he said softly. I took a deep breath.<br>"Morning, Ryoji."  
>"What's wrong, Minato-kun?" he asked, obviously instantly sensing something wrong.<br>"Oh. N-Nothing really. Just had a rough night's sleep." I sighed.  
>"That's not good. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay over at my house, but if you're not sleeping well... it's proba-"<br>"That's fine." I said. "I'll stay at yours tonight." we walked into homeroom and everything went silent for a moment. I felt a little more at ease with Ryoji around. Though he is here now - he's still the piece i'm missing.

Shinjitsutomukiau

Ryoji bought me back to his home. It was quite a large place and images flashed back into my head of the nightmare i had. Ryoji seemed to notice me vigorously shaking my head.  
>"You sure you're alright, Minato-kun?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled. As long as I was beside him, things would be okay for now.<br>We sat down and drank; talking about school, classes and teachers themselves. It was fun and night drew in. The time being carried away. I looked at my watch. 23:59. Ryoji smiled as the time changed. The surroundings turning shades of green, the moonlight becoming a bright yellow- as though it was the sun. I had been up almost 20 hours.. i was beginning to feel the effects.  
>"Ryoji, i'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." I said, smiling softly. He nodded and showed me the way to my bedroom. I felt like an idiot for even thinking about asking this. "Do you think... I could stay... In the same room as you?" he let out a small chuckled and took my wrist, pulling me into the room across the hall. He pointed to the large futon in the middle of the room.<br>"We'll both have to share this one then." he said, smiling cheekily as usual. I didn't mind. We once shared a single body after all... something i longed to go back to.  
>As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was a goner. Until then.<p>

I felt a warm breath on my neck and I shuddered awake.  
>"R-Ryoji?" I asked, my tired eyes only just picking up the yellow colour of his scarf.<br>"Minato-kun..." he said against my neck, planting light kisses there. A tear rolled down my cheek.  
>"Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping the tear with his thumb as he placed his hands on the sides of my face.<br>"This is all... just an illusion... a dream..." I gripped his shoulders tightly, willing the dream away, knowing i'd only end up hurt. He moved his face next to my ear.  
>"There's no difference between dreams and reailty to the one experiencing it. This is... no illusion, Minato-kun." he whispered. I gripped him even tighter.<br>"Can't we become one again?" I asked the question from the last dream; yet again the only response was a gentle smile. It was like he was keeping the truth hidden to stop me from hurting. I don't think he realises how much more that hurts me... "Ryoji.. answer me." I cried, pulling my face into the crook of his neck.  
>"No..." he sighed. "We can't, Minato-kun." I felt my whole body tense and anything sane left me as I cried as loud as i could. I couldn't help it. I was going to feel alone like this forever.<br>"Why? Why... why do I have to be alone?" I clung to him dearly.  
>"You have another me, Minato-kun."<br>"THANATOS IS NOT THE SAME! HE'S NOT YOU! He's... not...not... the one... I..." I couldn't finish... I couldn't say the words I wanted to, but Ryoji understood. After all, _his feelings... weren't they also my own?_  
>"I know... Minato-kun... But don't say it. It will only make the time when I disappear more difficult... But Minato-kun... there's someone out there who won't let you be alone... you have all those friends..." he spoke so softly to me, even though my cries were threatening to overpower every word.<br>"No... no one! No one understands! You're a part of me! I need you!"  
>"I wasn't originally, Minato-kun. You started off without me, you can go on now without me too." I felt something wet hit my cheek. Despite his soft tone, he too was crying.<br>"Then... Ryoji... I have one request..." I said, holding him close to me.  
>"Anything... Minato-kun..."<br>"Let us spend one final night... as one." Ryoji almost choked on his tears, but smiled. He knew exactly what I meant.

Seijou

I awoke without a start for once; with Ryoji's fingers interlaced with mine, his breath on my neck and his body close to me. I smiled against his head. "Ryoji..." I said softly. "Minato... are you alright?" he asked. "It hurts a little... but i'm fine." To be honest, I'd wanted the pain. That image of him inside would be etched into my mind. He picked up his head and looked at me before planting a light kiss on my forehead. I chuckled at the feeling. Eventually we both got up and I headed back to the dorm. I hadn't wanted to leave, but the last night had left me in completion. I was happy, limping down the street. I got back into the dorm and Akihiko was sat in the lounge in his usual red scarf and ivory coloured casual suit. He always seemed to dress smartly. He looked me up and down. "How was your night?" he asked.  
>"It was pretty good." I said, then remembering what I'd said to him the other night. "Akihiko, I'm so-"<br>"You've cheered up, Minato. That's good." Akihiko interrupted, he must have known that I was going to apologise. I said nothing more, just nodded with a smile. "I don't know what happened but I'm glad you're feeling better. Want to go to Tartarus tonight?" he asked. I let out a chuckle. "I am feeling a little rusty. I guess we had better."  
>True to his word, he let everyone know we were going to Tartarus that night. He walked beside me as we approached the tower. How many floors had we made it up again? Who knows, all that mattered was that we pressed on.<br>As we entered the tower, I felt a rush of unease. Something wasn't right about this place today. I took that as a sign and decided to wander into the velvet room. Igor welcomed me with Elizabeth as usual. They were quite the odd pair, but they were useful to me. With the night I had spent with Ryoji on my mind, I handed him two persona cards. He seemed completely intruged by them. He didn't question me. Everything I did, everything he created would be born from the sea of my very own soul. I watched as the cards raised, fused and a persona appeared - Messiah. I had handed Igor my Thanatos and my Orpheus cards... In that way; in my soul, I felt Ryoji and I were one again. I left after telling Igor that was all I wanted. I had no other persona with me. If I was going to fight, i was going to do it like the rest of my team - with that one special persona.


	2. Chapter 2

**kokuei**

I created my team; bringing Akihiko, Aigis and Mitsuru with me. We used to access point to reach a higher floor in the tower. We battled shadows as usual... but I still couldn't shake the unease. Akihiko must have noticed it, because he kept looking at me in a reassuring way. I smiled back whenever I could and would shrug it off. I ran up some stairs unthinkingly; suddenly everyone had been separated. I looked around. Fuuka came through on the support line... just barely. "Sh-ws... infes-ion! Mi-to, -e car-ful!" It was hard to make out what she said, but after taking a step around the corner; i knew full well. This place was full of shadows. I had to find everyone. Quickly. "Persona!" I called, summoning Messiah to assist me in battle. I walked around for what started to feel like an eternity, and through my own persona's ability I could hear the conversation most likely taking place in the entrance; though my ability didn't allow me to reply.  
>"Ryoji? Why are you here?" Mitsuru asked, rapier in hand, with a slight glare.<br>"Minato... where is he?" Ryoji asked, seeming quite flustered. "Where's Minato, damnit?" he raised his voice and stamped his foot, almost like a child having a tantrum.  
>"We don't know. We lost contact with Akihiko and Minato can bearly hear us.. we can't pinpoint a location. Why're you so angry?" Mitsuru explained. Ryoji cringed. "He's tired! He's in pain! Why is he-?" suddenly Ryoji stopped. Fuuka temporarily got communications back, so I interrupted. "Everyone, i-it's all right. I'm going.. Akihiko-senpai... I won't.. back.. without-" I got cut off as I continued to climb the tower. "That.. idiot..." Ryoji had a somewhat pained expression. Koromaru looked up at him from the floor and whimpered. Aigis looked suprised. "Ryoji-san, why would he do something like that?" Aigis asked. "Because... I told him the truth; I gave him the answer he longed for..." he said, sighing. "I... see. Then we must-" Aigis was interrupted.<br>"No. There is only one person who can stop him now. That person is himself." Ryoji gripped his scarf tightly and walked towards the exit. "Don't interfere. This is what it means to face one's true self. Minato-kun must learn through his pain what it means to live, breathe, fight and.. love someone other than me. When that time comes... I will disappear. I am merely his hollow half. The shadow half. The Harbinger of Death." Everyone looked somewhat confused as he left, unsure of what to say or expect. However they listened and waited...

I moved swiftly up the tower, I was pretty good with evasive movements. Of course, I knew it was only a matter of time. I had no idea how far up the tower Akihiko was and I had to search every inch of every floor. Exhaustion would hit me eventually. That just means I have to find Akihiko sooner rather than later, right? I constantly paid close attention to my surroundings, calling Akihiko's name continuously. "Akihiko! Where are you!" I started getting flustered; constant running and shouting had done me no good - I was no closer to finding Akihiko. It was then that I caught a glimpse of the Reaper. I stayed dead still. Maybe it hadn't noticed me yet. I tried to walk around it; but it saw me - it didn't seem interested though. I slowly edged a little closer. Was it after something else? I noticed a flicker of red go past the doorway it was about to go in to. "Akihiko! Wait!" I pushed myself off the wall, into a run, straight past the Reaper and over to Akihiko; but it was a wrong turn. We were both now cornered with nowhere else to go. "Akihiko... run." I said, looking at him through my one uncovered eye. "No. I'll figh-"  
>"Don't be stupid! I told them I wouldn't come back without you. I'm just distracting it, go on ahead." Minato smiled and though I could tell Akihiko wanted to protest, there wasn't the time to. "The access point: First left, second right and straight ahead. Go." I pulled the Evoker from my belt and raised it to my head. Akihiko nodded and ran, diving out of the way of the Reaper's attack as he headed for the exit. Once he was out of my sight, I dropped the Evoker. "Come to finally take my life?" I asked the creature, a smile on my face. This loneliness, this pain... it could all go away at the hands of this being. Akihiko had stopped, his footsteps had halted. He must have heard the evoker hit the floor. I saw him skid to a stop at the doorway of the room. I stood silently; a content smile on his face as the Reaper held it's gun to my head. "What are you doing? Fight, Arisato!" I heard Akihiko call, but it was much too late, I took the shot and slumped slowly to the floor, my consciousness fading almost instantly. The Reaper turned to Akihiko, and moved fast. But as it was about to catch him, something hit the Reaper back - all I could make out was a dark shape. Akihiko recognised it as he seemed to be staring in disbelief at the form that was fending off the reaper.<br>"Die for me!" Thanatos yelled; I recognised that young man's voice within it. Ryoji. The Reaper vanished, but wasn't yet defeated. Akihiko didn't dare move. Ryoji transformed back into his human form, his fuzzy, blurred figure running towards me. "M-Minato-kun!" My hair was now dishevelled and body limp, I couldn't move or even muster the energy to speak.

Why did he have to come? I could have just died here. Everything would be over.

He picked me up into his arms and I heard him say something but I couldn't make out the words, before I let the darkness consume me.

_  
>genjitsuka<p>

Everything was slowly slipping away.

He came back, didn't he?

I took shallow breaths. It hurt to think so much. To feel that pair of arms go around me before everything went pitch black.

"Minato-kun, good evening. How have you been?" Ryoji was sat on my bed. My bed? Home again? No... I knew this feeling all too well. "Why?"  
>"You should already know why, Minato-kun." he's smiling softly at me again as his face moves closer and closer; until his nose is practically touching mine. I remembered the one night we'd spent together and based off instinct my lips pressed to his. "I love you." I whispered. Ryoji backed away slightly and looked at me for a minute in silence. "I know..." he said, closing in on me, embracing me in a warmth that felt surreal. "You have to wake up. You've been sleeping too long." Ryoji said, still holding me. I shook my head. "No! If I wake up we can't be like this! If I wake up, you'll go away!" I held tighter to reassure myself that he wouldn't go anywhere. "Minato-kun." I didn't respond. "Minato-kun." I remained silent still. "Minato." "What?" I muttered quietly, muffled by Ryoji's shoulder. "There is another who loves you dearly. He's right by your side. You should wake up and accept reality. No matter how harsh it will become, Minato-kun. There are always people to look out for you." he pulled away and smiled at me. "...another... who loves me?" I asked.<br>"Yes... he's beside you, the real you, right now... he needs you more than anything; just like you need someone." Ryoji placed a hand on my face. "Now promise me, you will live on. Promise me that and let me rest. Let me disappear. I will always be a part of you; in your memory." Ryoji spoke so much sense, but still a part of me just wouldn't let him go. I heard him chuckle slightly.  
>"You're not going to make this easy are you?" he smiled. "Come now." he said softly, before kissing my lips, my jaw and my neck until I let go. He took my hands and smiled once more. "Ryoji..?" the look on his face was unlike anything I had seen before. It was sad and so lifeless. "I was always, just a dream." he chuckled. "We'll meet again...someday." he vanished, without saying another word. I was left confused, but every word of his meant something. Every word always did in these dreams. I created Ryoji inside of me, so I controlled these dreams. I wanted him to convince me to let go. That's what he meant? Right? I put a hand to my head and let out a partial chuckle.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was still a littly hazy. "A-Arisato?" I saw the pair of hazel eyes looking down at me.

_This one... Ryoji?_

I smiled and raised my hand steadily to his cheek. He placed a hand over my own for reassurance. "W-Where are we?" I asked, unnable to make out my location. "At the next barrier." he said softly. I smiled and closed my eyes.  
>"Mission accomplished." I said quietly, I heard him laugh and I opened my eyes again. His face was a little closer to mine than it was a minute ago and I blushed a little, regaining my vision more as I pulled myself up, using his shoulder to plant a little kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Akihiko-senpai." I smiled sincerely as I watched his face turn a bright red. "...so embarassed, Akihiko. I'm not one of the girls from the beach, you know." I grinned slightly, though it did ache to do so.<br>"Shut up. It's embarassing because it's you." he muttered. I stared him in the eye.  
>"I could do much more embarassing things, if you'd like?" I raised an eyebrow; thinking it was impossible for Akihiko to turn another shade of red, but no, I was proven wrong as his face turned darker. He picked me up off the gound and carried me like a prince would carry his princess across his arms. I wasn't complaining though. "That's enough out of you. That shot must have damaged your brain." he muttered, looking away to try and hide his embarassment. He walked across the room to the access point after picking up the briefcase with the document Elizabeth wanted in it and we returned. The relief on everyone's faces was obvious and I straight away apologised for being reckless. Mitsuru wanted to ridicule me, but refrained and shook her head.<br>"No. You did what you felt was right. Even if..." Mitsuru started calmly.  
>"..even though it was stupid! Moron!" Yukari butted in pointing a finger at me and suddenly flaring up. Akihiko put me down, but I used his left shoulder for support. Junpei followed suit and allowed me to use his right shoulder. "Man, you scared da hell out of me! Ryoji barged in here, talking about you and we all got worried. But it's good to see you're alright man." Junpei smiled out from under his hat, in his usual cheeky way. I couldn't help but smile back to that childish grin of his. Aigis stepped forward.<br>"Minato-kun, I am glad to see that you have returned to us." she said. I nodded silently. Koromaru barked at my feet. "He also is happy to see you back." Aigis translated the dog's speaking and I nodded. "Right, enough with all this. Let's return to the dorm." Akihiko said. Everyone nodded as we all headed slowly outside, just as the dark hour ended. We took the long journey home to the dorm; shortened slightly by the fact we were able to take the train. Once we got inside, everyone was exhausted and went to bed. Akihiko escorted me to my room and came inside. "Please, don't do that to me ever again." he said, kneeling beside my bed and taking my hand, resting his head on it. I looked at him with a pained smile.  
>"Sorry, Akihiko-senpai."<br>"Don't apologise. I was too caught up to notice your pain." he was blushing, I could tell. His cheeks were gently warming my cold hands.  
>"Akihiko-senpai..." I didn't know what to say, what was there to say? I caused him so much pain while I was caught up in my own problems. We're both just as sorry.<p>

**judaku**

"Come closer." I said quietly, reaching out my other hand across my body. Akihiko glanced up and took that other hand. From there, he climbed on top of me, kneeling either side of my legs whilst his two hands, our interlacing fingers, held my hands beside my head. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. Just like Ryoji did... Ryoji... Akihiko must have sensed the sudden hesitation in my action, the change of look in my eyes.  
>"Arisato?" he asked. "Are you alright?" he went to let go and I reflexively grabbed tighter. Ryoji was gone. I couldn't let him leave me too. "D-Don't..." I muttered quietly, my bangs shielding my eyes as I turned my head to the side."D-Don't leave." There was a long silence, I dared look at his face. There was shock. I didn't really understand. Before I could even try to, he let my hands go and moved them around me, pulling me to sit up as he rested his chin on my head. "You idiot, Minato." he muttered. "I could never leave your side again." he let out what I thought was a chuckle, it made me relax, along with him calling me by my first name, I felt so much happier. "Sorry." I said again quietly. I could feel him shake his head as he pulled away from me, placing his hands on each of my shoulders.<br>"Stop apologising for everything." he said, smiling softly at me. I smiled softly.  
>"Sorry- I mean, you're right." He had a look of sincerity, peacefulness and joy all in one simple smile as he looked back at me. For the first time in a while, I felt genuinely happy. "Thank you, Akihiko-sempai." I spoke quietly. He pulled me in once more and embraced me, but this time I returned it. "Minato... It's okay to share your burdens sometimes. We're all here... especially me. You may be the type to keep quiet and try to deal with it... but that won't always work. That's why you have us; your friends." Akihiko's voice was so soft and calm, but I could hear the quiet trembling hidden in his words.<br>"Ryoji... He was a part of me... no... he is a part of me. Ryoji is important to me. But he told me we will meet again someday and that he's always with me in my heart. And... he told me that there was someone else out there who needed me; like I need someone..." I trailed off, but letting everything out now would help... wouldn't it? "Akihiko you once said I was precious: You, too, are precious to me. Ryoji isn't someone I will forget in a day, but with you by my side..." Akihiko pressed a slim finger to my lips. "Shh. I know... and I understand. But like I said, Minato; that's why I'm here." he replaced his finger with his lips and held me tightly. "That's why... I won't leave you." he whispered, right in front of my face, his breath ghosting over my mouth. I smiled. There was truth behind every word Akihiko spoke. "It's late." I said, noticing the moon outside. "Yeah... you've slept for like a week. You still need rest until morning." he let go and made me lay down; placing his hand on my chest and pushing me backwards. The moment my head hit the pillow, my eyes felt heavy. "Don't worry. This isn't a dream. I will be right here beside you when you wake." his quiet, reassuring words were enough to calm my soul and let me rest once more.

True to his word, Akihiko was there when I woke up; curled beside me with a smile and his arms wrapped delicately around me. I wasn't sure whether to wake him or not, he looked happy to just be there. I needed to use the bathroom, so I slowly and carefully wiggled my way out of his grasp, then crawled over him to get out of the bed. I walked down the hall to see everyone sat at the table at the end. Every one of them looked up, their faces brightened. "Arisato, it's good to see you've recovered." Mitsuru smiled, she was busy as always but took the time to spare me a few words. "Thank goodness. I said my highest priority was to protect you, but I was not given permission to stay by your side." Aigis; she had a funny way of getting across her emotion. I smiled and nodded. Junpei stood up and walked towards me.  
>"Dude, you don't even look like you're injured, what happened?" I looked down. "Nothing...really. I don't remember. Akihiko took good care of me." I smiled and looked back up. Junpei had his usual carefree smile on.<br>"Well dude, I'm glad you're okay." He patted me on the shoulder and Fuuka looked up from her laptop. "Minato-kun... Don't push yourself too hard just because you've recovered. We can put of Tartarus for a few more days so don't worry." she smiled. "Get some rest." I nodded. "Alright." The remainder had their say before I could actually get to the bathroom. I was suprised none of them asked where Akihiko was, but it made things easier: Not having to explain. Koromaru followed me back to my door. I stroked him for a minute before explaining that I was going to rest. He sat down and didn't move, even as I walked into my room. Protecting me perhaps? I closed the door and turned around to see a slightly relieved Akihiko standing in front of my bed. He must have been worried when I wasn't here, especially for so long.  
>"Holdup in the hallway. Everyone was outside." I smiled and he smiled back. Just that simple gesture was enough to put my heart at ease. He walked over to me and patted me on the head.<br>"Good morning." Patting me on the head? No way. I took his hand that was on my head and used it to pull him closer. "Morning, Akihiko-sempai." I gave him a short hug and a light kiss on his cheek. "But I'm going to sleep today. If our hypothesis is correct, we have a meeting with death in a week." I remembered little Pharos saying something about the fall and Ryoji telling me about him disappearing and bringing Nyx down... I came back from my thoughts to Akihiko blushing, so red that it matched his jumper. "Y-Yeah. I'm going to be a little busy today, but I promise to come back later." he seemed constantly concerned.  
>"It's okay, Akihiko-sempai. I can manage to sleep alone. The others aren't far off if something happens and... I can always just call you, right?" Akihiko chuckled slightly. "Yeah, of course." he said, letting go and heading towards the door. "I'll be back." "Have a safe trip." I replied, smiling and turning to get back into my bed. Accepting Ryoji's disappearance may be easier with Akihiko beside me. I stared at the ceiling.<p>

_But Ryoji... I'll always love you._


End file.
